Slade Wilson (New Earth)
''Blackest Night'' In the Teen Titans (vol. 3) tie-in to the Blackest Night crossover, Deathstroke is living in the deceased Wintergreen's house and reading his journal, when he is attacked by Rose. During the fight, the two are attacked by their deceased relatives - Grant, Wade, and Adeline, who, along with Wintergreen, have all been reanimated as Black Lanterns. Deathstroke and Rose are forced to work together and fight for their lives against the Black Lanterns.Teen Titans Vol 3 77 The two hopelessly fight the regenerating Black Lanterns until Jericho, cured from his earlier insanity, arrives and turns the tide of the fight. During the course of the battle, Deathstroke confesses to his children that part of the reason why he menaced the Teen Titans for so many years was that he felt that by forcing his children to hate him, they would have a chance of escaping the sorrow and pain a life with him would entail. Just as Slade is overwhelmed and about to be killed, Jericho somehow uses his abilities to sever the connection between the Black Lanterns and their power rings, permanently sending them back to the grave. After realizing that her mother was not reborn as a member of the Black Lantern Corps, Rose comes to the conclusion that she must somehow still be alive, and leaves after threatening to kill Slade if he tries to stop her. Jericho chooses to stay with his father, reasoning that only Slade would have the courage to kill him if he were to ever return to madness.Teen Titans Vol 3 78 Following the Black Lanterns' encounter, Slade begins forming a new team of Titans consisting of Jericho, Cheshire, Tattooed Man and others. ''Batman: The Return of Bruce Wayne'' Deathstroke has been seen working with the League of Assassins, controlling the body and physical actions of Robin due to an implant planted in his back by his mother, Talia al Ghul, during an operation. Talia intended for Deathstroke to use Damian's body to kill Dick Grayson, the current incarnation of Batman. This attempt failed, because his enhanced abilities proved to be a strain on Damian's body. Grayson defeats Deathstroke by taking advantage of the two-way connection between him and Damian by using a taser on Damian, the resulting electric shock overwhelming Deathstroke's enhanced senses. He then tracks Slade down and attacks him in his hospital bed for controlling Damian and for the Chemo attack, informing Slade that what happened then is just a 'trailer' for what he will do later. Brightest Day Following the encounter with the Black Lanterns, Deathstroke recruits a team of supervillains consisting of Tattooed Man, Cheshire, Osiris, and the new villain Cinder. The team ambushes Ryan Choi in his home, and then battles him. This ends with Deathstroke driving his sword through Ryan's chest, killing him. He then gives the deceased hero's body to Dwarfstar. Following the assassination of the Atom, Deathstroke and the Titans are hired to kill Lex Luthor during his stay in Midway City. The attack is revealed to be a ruse crafted by Slade and Luthor in order to draw out a traitor on Luthor's security staff who is revealed to be a shape-shifting assassin named Facade. After the Titans capture Facade and turn him over to the scientists at LexCorp, Luthor rewards Slade by examining technology that he had earlier ordered Tattooed Man and Cheshire to steal. Slade claims that this will bring him one step closer to his true goal: the ability to somehow cheat death itself. He also succeeds in recruiting Arsenal, a former member of the Teen Titans and Justice League, into the team. Shortly after inducting Arsenal into the team, Slade accepts a mission to rescue a child from a drug lord named Elijah. After discovering that Elijah is using the bodies of kidnapped children to create an addictive drug called Bliss, the Titans promptly kill the gangster and shut down his operation. As the Titans are preparing to return to the Labyrinth, Cheshire notices that Slade has tied up DJ Molecule, a powerful metahuman who was working for Elijah as a bodyguard. When asked what he is doing with the young man, Slade cryptically responds by saying that he only accepted the mission in order capture Molecule for some unknown purpose. Afterward, Slade and his team arrive at a South Pacific Island to kill a cult leader named Drago over the arena production of blind warriors; however, his team, Arsenal, and Cheshire betray him, revealing that they had been working with Drago. While Slade is held captive, Drago arrives and reveals to him that he is actually Slade's old friend, Corporal Daniel Rogers, who abandoned him during the civil war in Afghanistan. Drago then gouges out Slade’s left eye making him blind. Slade is then imprisoned along with Arsenal and begins to tell him about his past with Drago. Later, Drago takes a trip down memory lane with Slade, explaining how he lost his sight, and basically re-telling his origin and how it involved Jeremiah, right before he throws Slade beneath the complex to fend for his life against a crazed subhuman. During the fights, Slade's left eye was restored due to his metahuman healing factor, and the Titans arrive to rescue him. Slade and the Titans break into Drago's mansion. Then, Slade drugs him so he cannot focus his telepathic abbilities. When Drago is defeated, Slade allows him to live and the Titans then leave from his island. While returning to the labyrinth, Slade and the Titans are approached by the Atom and the Justice League attempt to arrest them for the murder of Ryan Choi. During the battle of Slade's Titans against the Justice League in Khandaq, the battle was stopped by Isis, who forces them to choose between leaving or continuing the fight and starting World War III. The Justice League chose to retreat and Slade retrieves from Supergirl's Kryptonian blood. Upon returning to the labyrinth, with his workers, Doctor Sivana and Doctor Impossible, Slade reveals to the Titans that their efforts support creation of a diabolical invention call the "Methuselah Device" for his dying son, Jericho. The machine successfully heals Jericho, and Slade offers its abilities to all the Titans, offering to restore their deceased loved ones as payment for their services. All agree but Cinder, who does not want her brothers to live forever, as she claims to be doing. She attacks Cheshire and Osiris, and is then joined by Tattooed Man and Arsenal in her betrayal. As the Titans come to blows, Deathstroke attempts to take Jericho and leave, but Jericho, disgusted at what his father did to achieve his restoration, takes over his body, intending to destroy first the Methuselah Device, then himself and Deathstroke. While the Titans fight over the Methuselah Device, its power source, the metahuman named DJ Molecule, is released. DJ Molecule blasts Slade, knocking Jericho out of his body. Arsenal then attacks him for stealing the Titans legacy. Slade escapes and the Methuselah Device is destroyed by Cinder. Afterwards, Slade berates and becomes Deathstroke once more. DCnU Slade Wilson, better known as Deathstroke the Terminator, is the "scariest badass on the planet" - a metahuman assassin whose speed, strength, and higher brain functions have all been enhanced. In addition, he is a master strategist. In Moscow, Russia, all of these abilities come into play as he faces ten armed soldiers. Within moments, he has slain them all. Let it not be said that Deathstroke doesn't earn his pay. Later, Slade sits through a pitch by his liaison Christoph, who believes that the recent job offer the got will be well received. He isn't sold on it, from Christoph's description, and when he discovers that he'll be working as part of a four-man team made up of mostly green up-and-comers, he is incredulous. Christoph goads him by suggesting that Slade can't handle the mission. In response, Slade flicks a paperclip through the air and slices a nearby fly in half, warning that the mission had better be worthwhile, for Christoph's sake. Deathstroke's team is made up of April, a weapons expert; Quinn, the communications expert; and Hughes, the transport man. When Deathstroke (codenamed "Lovetap" for this mission) arrives, the three young agents are intimidated by his size and demeanour, and he is far less impressed with them. Getting down to business, Christophe names their target: a man named Jeffrey Bode, a weapons dealer who is expected to be delivering nuclear secrets to Iran. For politican and bureaucratic reasons, he can't be taken out on the ground, so it is the team's mission to take him out mid-air on his private plane, destroying his stockpile in the process. The team uses its own plane to catch up to Bode's, and ignoring April's upgrades to his suit and weapons, Deathstroke leaps from the open bay doors and lands, gripping onto the side of Bode's fuselage with his sword. Using his might alone, he rips the door off the side of the plane at 500 miles per hour. Once inside, though, he discovers that Bode has not got a stockpile of weapons on board, but rather biological weapons; soldiers modified with Clayface DNA. Having difficulty killing them himself, he simply tosses them out the open door. Cornered, Jeffrey Bode reveals that the entire mission was engineered to get Deathstroke onto that plane in order to give him certain items within a suitcase. Looking into the case, Deathstroke demands to know if he is to take the contents as a threat. Bode responds that it is merely a message. Having got what he came for, Deathstroke arms an explosive, and then leaps from the plane moments before it is detonated. A well-placed grapple pulls him back to his team. Afterwards, Christoph and the three young agents celebrate their success. Christoph suggests that they could be offered more work in the future before asking Slade what he thinks of the up-and-coming team. He responds that there is no team, only competition - and he doesn't work with the competition. Turning, he unloads several rounds into the three young agents, killing them all, and leaving their bodies splayed about the floor. Angrily, Slade chastises Christoph for gathering a team of teenagers to work with him. Christoph desperately explains that the team was at the request of the client, and that they didn't believe that a man as old as Slade Wilson can cut it in the field. Deathstroke responds that they have a lot of work to do in rebuilding his reputation, and leaves Christoph to clean up the bodies. He has also tried to kill Batman, attacking him in the Batplane and destroying it to send him to the ground and his death (it did not succeed). He apparently was not hired to do this, but decided of his own volition. | Powers = * Due to a botched military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke an enhanced human, not superhuman and afford him the following enhancements: ** : Able to think 9 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Deathstroke's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. ** : Deathstroke possesses enhanced reflexes. The speed at which he reacts allows him to dodge fast-moving projectiles such as arrows and bullets. He can usually out-react even the fastest humans, no matter how well-trained. ** : Ability to run at speeds of up to 30mph and long distances far out-performing any Olympic athlete. ** : Deathstroke can exert himself at peak capacity greater then any human could. ** : His entire muscular system was hardened and strengthened, allowing Deathstroke to be "as strong as 10 men". ** : Deathstroke's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can perceive things better than a normal human. This includes, but is not limited to: *** *** *** ** : With an enhanced ability to heal damaged tissue, the rate at which Deathstroke's body recovers from injury and capable of being repaired before death. As such, Deathstroke's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Simple gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can heal faster then normal. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain. *** : Deathstroke's regenerative abilities have some affect on his body's ability to process through harmful, foreign substances and he has become naturally immune to deadly poisons and illnesses. *** : An important aspect to note is that while Deathstroke is apparently aging, he does so very slowly, appearing younger than he actually is. | Abilities = * : Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even singlehandedly defeated the JLA roster that lacked the "Big Three". He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed the Slade was, "The worlds greatest tactician." * : Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters.. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. He is proficient in: ** ** ** ** * : Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. | Strength = He is as strong as ten men. | Weaknesses = Deathstroke only has one eye, though he feels confident enough in himself to allow his opponents full knowledge of this weakness with his mask. | Equipment = Deathstroke's helmet and armor are lined with Kevlar and later promethium mesh, making it incredibly resistant to conventional injury. Amongst other things, Deathstroke has been shown to carry a specially designed multi-million dollar flash-bomb capable of incapacitating the entire Justice League, including Superman, although only long enough for him to make an escape.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #75 | Transportation = | Weapons = * Various Firearms * Promethium Sword * Power Staff | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * ''Deathstroke the Terminator'' (Volume 1) * Identity Crisis :* ''Identity Crisis'' #3 * Green Arrow: Road to Jericho * Villains United * ''Teen Titans: Titans East'' * ''The Green Arrow & Black Canary Wedding Special'' | CustomSection2 = Related Articles | CustomText2 = * The Secret Society of Super-Villains * Titans East * Adeline Kane * Ravager (Grant Wilson) * Jericho (Joe Wilson) * Ravager (Rose Wilson) * Major Wintergreen | DC = Deathstroke | Wikipedia = Deathstroke | Links = * Deathstroke (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Deathstroke (Post-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the New DC Universe * Deathstroke (Pre-Flashpoint) profile at Titanstower.com }} Category:1980 Character Debuts Category:One Eye Category:Injustice League III members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Titans East members Category:Nightwing villains Category:Tartarus members Category:Slade Wilson (New Earth)/Quotes